Being Ignored!
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Panitia Contest Banjir TomatCeri III untuk juara Kedua kategori AU Fic dengan penname Ay dan untuk seluruh Savers yang luar biasa. Selamat membaca! Fresh and Reddish like a Cherry Tomato


**Being Ignored!**

**by CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke memandang heran seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu tampak asyik dengan sepiring _lasagna_ yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berada di _café _di seberang rumah sakit tempat wanita bernama lengkap Haruno—tidak, Uchiha Sakura itu bekerja. Namun tak sekalipun ia mengajak pria tampan berambut emo— suaminya— berbicara.

"Sejak kapan _lasagna_ itu menjadi lebih menarik daripada aku?" Sasuke membuka suara setelah menunggu sang istri yang tak juga membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, ia hanya memandang Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Tch! Saku—"

"_Gochisou sama deshita_!" potong Sakura cepat. Sepiring penuh _lasagna_ yang ia pesan habis tanpa sisa. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk.

Sasuke melihat tindak tanduk istrinya yang identik dengan warna merah muda itu dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ada pasien yang harus kuperiksa," jawab Sakura sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

Sasuke tak berniat mengejar Sakura. Ia malah sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya mencari penyebab kenapa sang istri tiba-tiba tidak menghiraukannya sejak kemarin. "Apa dia sedang datang bulan?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "_Iie,_ masih dua minggu lagi," ujarnya—masih pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, Sasuke tentu saja menghapal tanggal datang bulan sang istri yang sudah setahun ini tinggal bersamanya.

Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari _café _itu setelah merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari tingkah aneh istrinya. Ia berniat untuk mengunjungi Namikaze Naruto, sekedar untuk meminta nasehat pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto memandang prihatin ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat frustasi di hadapannya. Penampilan Sasuke benar-benar buruk, dasi biru yang tidak lagi tersimpul dengan benar, jas hitam yang tersampir begitu saja di sofa dan dua kancing atas kemejanya yang ia biarkan terbuka begitu saja.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, masalahnya pasti Sakura, kan?" Naruto mencoba membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Ia masih terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyambangi kediamannya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sasuke memang tidak tampak sedang mabuk, tapi penampilannya benar-benar kacau.

"Apa kau pernah bertengkar dengan istrimu, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja. Tapi karena Hinata-_chan_ sangat pengertian, kami tidak pernah bertengkar hebat," jawab Naruto. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?"

"Dia menghiraukanku." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Kau mau kubunuh, _dobe_?"

"_Gomen … gomen. _Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan itu, _teme_," ujar Naruto setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Lalu, sejak kapan Sakura-_chan_ mulai menghiraukanmu?"

"Sejak kemarin."

"Apa kau merasa melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak."

"Pikirkan lagi. Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan seperti itu kalau kau tidak membuat kesalahan," ucap Naruto yakin. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia berusaha memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa.

.

.

"_Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah mau berangkat?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_, aku_—_"_

"_Jangan sekarang Sakura, aku harus segera ke kantor."_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-_kun, _aku punya waktu luang sampai sore ini. Aku bawakan kau makan siang_._"_

"_Aku sudah makan. Kau makanlah sendiri."_

"_Tapi Sasuke-_kun—_"_

"_Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang."_

_._

_._

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang juga memandangnya. "Kenapa? Kau dapat petunjuk dari saranku tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku memang tak mengacuhkannya kemarin lusa. Tapi kukira dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku itu," jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sebodoh ini, _teme_?" ucap Naruto sarkastik. "Pasti ada hal lain yang membuat Sakura jadi tidak menghiraukanmu sejak kemarin," lanjutnya.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah kukira kau akan menjadi sangat bodoh jika sudah berurusan dengan Sakura-_chan_. Tanggalkan gengsi Uchiha-mu itu dan bujuk Sakura! Temui dia, tanyakan apa masalahnya. Jika perlu bawakan hal-hal yang disukainya," tutur Naruto bijak.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak, berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto. "Hmm, benar juga. Tumben sekali kau bisa berkata bijak, _dobe_," ujar Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari sofa setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. "Ternyata ayahmu bisa juga bertindak dewasa, hmm, Hikaru," Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum kecil pada bayi laki-laki yang digendong Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kediaman Naruto tanpa pamit.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa sangat bodoh seperti itu, _teme_! Siapapun pasti akan berpikir untuk membujuk pasangannya jika dia sedang kesal," balas Naruto ketus saat Sasuke telah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkah kakinya pelan di koridor rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Sebuket bunga mawar putih dan merah muda berada di tangan kanannya. '_Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?'_ batin Sasuke. Ia merasakan perasaan waswas seperti saat ia akan melamar Sakura setahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan inisial "U. Sakura" di atasnya. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara merdu Sakura dari balik pintu. Tanpa segan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sang istri. Sakura yang saat itu sedang melihat-lihat data pasien di depan lemari arsipnya mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar yang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Sebuket mawar putih dan merah muda dijulurkan padanya. Ia tak menolak perlakuan itu karena ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya— dari aroma tubuh orang itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Sakura yang melepas rengkuhan Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan memandang Sasuke sambil bersedekap.

"Sebelum itu, terimalah ini," tukas Sasuke sambil memberikan buket bunga mawar yang dibelinya untuk Sakura. "Lagipula apa aku tidak boleh memeluk istriku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura menyambut buket bunga yang ia sodorkan.

"Lebih tepatnya kenapa sekarang?"

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah mendengar nada dingin Sakura. "Sudah kuduga … Apa kau marah karena sikapku kemarin lusa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain teka-teki!" ucap Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakan di mana kesalahanku, Sakura." Kali ini nada bicara Sasuke melembut. Ia memegang kedua pundak istrinya dan menatap ke dalam sang _emerald_.

"Aku mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau lebih mementingkan perkerjaanmu," ucap Sakura lirih.

"_Gomen_ _ne_. Aku salah," ujar Sasuke penuh nada penyesalan. Ia memeluk Sakura pelan dan mencium kening Sakura. "Sekarang kau mau mengatakannya padaku, hmm?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura memandang kedua _onyx _Sasuke sejenak. "Bahkan kau tidak tahu perubahan istrimu," gumam Sakura.

"Perubahan? Kurasa kau baik-baik saja, kecuali nafsu makanmu yang—" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sebentar dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tanya. Ia kembali mengingat bahwa bulan lalu Sakura tidak mengeluh sakit perut saat tanggal datang bulannya tiba. "Kau…."

"Ya! Aku hamil!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Kau hamil? Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah berjalan lima minggu. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu kemarin lusa," jawab Sakura, masih dengan nada kesal. Ia lalu terkejut saat Sasuke menerjangnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan pria itu. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih! Dan maaf kalau aku baru menyadarinya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarat akan kebahagiaan. Sakura tersenyum kecil di dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Tidak akan semudah itu," ujar Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang heran Sakura. "Kau harus membelikanku banyak makanan saat makan malam nanti," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Baiklah, Nyonya Uchiha."

**-FIN-**

* * *

Hadiah kecil dari pantia untuk pemenang Event Banjir TomatCeri dan savers tercinta...

Semoga kalian suka ya~~ ^^  
Makasih buat semua peserta BTC III yg udah luangin waktunya utk meramaikan event ini dengan fict kalian yg kece badai ^^b

Ramaikan lagi BTC tahun depan ya, minna-_san~~~_

Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!


End file.
